


Rochambeau Elementary

by SailorChibiChibi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chaos, Kindergarten, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, smol children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiChibi/pseuds/SailorChibiChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is back together but this time in kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

“Come along children!’ says George Washington, the middle aged man who is the Rochambeau Elementary kindergarten teacher. He really does love his job but the first day is always doomed to be a mess.  
Once all the children had filed in Mr. Washington led them to the carpet.  
“Welcome to kindergarten,” his statement was followed by lots of happy cheers from the kids “My name is Mr.Washington but you can call me Mr. W if you want.”

“Our first order of business today is to sort everybody to a table,” at that a few kids started to try and group up. “I’m afraid I already have the lists together,” Mr. Washington said earning a few grumbles.

“At the yellow table we have George, Samuel, Charles, and Maria,” 

George and the other boys shoved their way to the yellow table with only Maria actually trying to be polite.

“Next at the red table we have Thomas, James, Aaron and Lafayette is that how you want me to call you?’

“Yes please,” the boy Lafayette said with his french accent. Thomas, Aaron, James, and Lafayette proceeded to take their seats.

“Last but not least, at the blue table we have Alexander, John, Hercules, and Elizabeth.”  
The final children scurried to their seats.

“I’ll let you have the rest of the day to bond with your group.” said Mr. Washington as he made his way over to his desk.

Meanwhile at the blue table.............

"So maybe we should introduce ourselves," says the girl at the table. "My name is Elizabeth Schulyer but you can just call me Eliza. My favorite color is blue."

"My name is Alexander Hamilton but Alex is fine and there's a million things I haven't done!" says a little boy with a messy bun.

"My name is John Laurens and I like turtles." says a shy curly haired boy.

"My name is Hercules Mulligan and I know how to find out secrets." says a boy with a headband.

The children happily chattered away about crackers and other stuff.

"Do you guys like Wonder Pets?" asks Alex.

"Do I!? Of course, my favorite character is Turtle Tuck!"

"Hey do you guys want to come over to my house and watch it later?"

That afternoon was spent entirely of just Wonder Pets and childish fluff.


	2. Thomas and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I haven't updated in months.   
>  Thomas,James,Aaron, and Lafayette are all placed at the red table. Chaos and mayhem ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writers block on this story for awhile. Sorry.

Thomas absentmindedly played with his curls as he waited for Mr.Washington to stop talking. He couldn’t believe his parents forced him to come here. The only person he knew was James because their parents were friends. He hated this.

“I’m Thomas don’t wear the name out,”

Thomas nudges James to speak next.

“Hi I’m James,” the boy says before going into a coughing fit.

“Mon ami, are you okay?” the little French boy with a ponytail asked. 

“Yeah i’m fine it happens all the time don’t worry,” he replied.

“Je m’applle Lafayette,” the boy said.

The only one who was yet to introduce himself was a quiet boy in the corner reading a book. 

“Hey you with the book!” Thomas screams even though they’re sitting at the same table.

“SHHHH,” the boy silences him.

Thomas gets mad at this gesture. No one tells him what to do. Being a five year old he decides what’s best is the taste of your own medicine.

“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Thomas mimics Aaron, but louder.

“Can you not?” asks the boy.

‘Oh no, now he’s crossed the line,’ Thomas thinks. Right as he’s about to spit out another insult James interrupts him.

“Thomas please don’t do anything stupid,” James instructs him.

“Mon ami, please just introduce yourself,” says Lafayette who seems to be bored out of his mind.

The boy carefully marks his spot in the book and sets it aside. “If you guys want to know so much, I’m Aaron Burr,” Aaron finally says. “It’s a wonder why you guys didn’t figure it out already since Mr.Washington said all out names and the rest of you have already introduced yourselves.”

“Hmph” comes Thomas’s frustrated groan. 

“Magnifique, now that we all know each other why don’t you say we play a game?” Lafayette suggests.

“What kind of game?” James inquires.

“Oh I know!” says Thomas with a smirk. “Truth or Dare.”

“My Mommy told me not to play that game,” said Aaron worriedly.

“Is your Mommy here?” pushes Thomas.

“No….” Aaron quietly said.

“It’s settled than, let’s play!” Lafayette exclaimed.

“SInce you were so excited Aaron, truth or dare?” asks Thomas.

“Truth,” muttered Aaron.

“Ha you’re a scaredy-cat!” teased Thomas. “Why are you so smart and small?”

“Hey that’s two questions!” argued Aaron. “

“Too bad,” said Thomas.

“Fine. I think I can answer both your questions with the same answer. I skipped a grade.” Aaron said humbly.

“Whaaaaaaat?” mused Thomas.

Everyone one gawked at him. It’s not everyday you get to see a kid skip a grade much less a four year old.

“That means your like super duper smart, oui?” Lafayette asks in awe.

“I don’t know about that,” replied Aaeon sheepishly.

“I think it’s your turn now, Aaron,” commented James.

“Ok, Thomas, truth or dare?” Aaron asks.

“Dare obviously,” said Thomas smugly “I’m not afraid of anything!”

Aaron looks around the room thinking of something he could use. Then he sees the perfect opportunity right across from him at the blue table

“I dare you to steal that kid’s pencil!” Aaron says as he points to a boy with shoulder length hair. Thomas nods and moves from the red table.

He walks up to the blue table without a word. He casually drops in and takes the pencil. He then walked back to the red table.

“Nailed it!” bragged Thomas.

Then the boy he stole the pencil from hopped out of his seat and screamed. “YOU TOOK MY PENCIL!”

Meanwhile Mr.Washington is sitting at his desk when he let out a small sigh. This is only the first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be about what went down at the red table.


End file.
